


Possession

by paxton1976



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sexual Dominance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxton1976/pseuds/paxton1976
Summary: Uta's hunting style backfires, forcing Kaneki to claim possession of the mask-maker.





	

Smoky haze filled the room. Helter Skelter was packed for a weeknight. He could feel the heat from the bodies pressed against each other on the dance floor, ghoul and human alike. He swirled the liquid in his glass, feeling anger bubble inside him. He was watching the raven-haired man like a hawk, who was dancing with a very voluptuous blond woman. The half-ghoul didn't like the way the woman was pressing against the mask-maker. His eyes narrowed when he saw the dark head drop next to the woman's, listening to what she said. His eyes lit up and he gave her a flirtatious smile.

The young man had had enough. He downed the rest of his bloodwine, slammed the glass to the table and stood up. He pushed the chair harshly against the table. The silver-haired ghoul lifted his head off the table and stared at the other man sleepily. 

“Yeah, fuck you too, Kaneki. See ya later,” Renji grumbled.

The half-ghoul glared at the tall man, flipped him off and made his way to the dance floor. He slowly approached the inked man. The raven-haired ghoul stopped dancing when he saw Kaneki and smiled.

“Hey, Ken! Come to join us after all?” Uta asked. 

The young man didn't acknowledge him, slamming his shoulder against the taller ghoul's as he passed. Uta flinched, turning and watching as the other marched across the room and out of the bar.

“Well, that was rude!” the woman whined.

“Give me a minute,” the ghoul replied. He walked to the door and leaned against the bar to open it. He stepped into the alley and let his eyes adjust to the dark. There was a single streetlight flickering. His gaze followed the beam of light down the alley. He saw the younger man pacing, smoking a cigarette several feet away.

“Want to tell me what that was about?” Uta inquired.

“Why don't you go back to your girlfriend? I bet she misses you,” the white-haired ghoul sneered. The taller man furled his eyebrows and frowned. The younger man whipped around, brought his face inches from the taller ghoul and exhaled a cloud of smoke in the other's face. The taller ghoul coughed once and waved a hand in front of his face.

“Ken, not cool,” Uta growled.

“No, you know what's not cool? My lover grinding against some random slut. _That's_ not cool,” the younger ghoul said sarcastically. He slumped against the wall, crossed his arms and flicked his cigarette away. The taller ghoul's shoulders fell and he took a deep sigh.

“She doesn't mean shit to me. Have you forgotten that it's past dinner time?”

The half-ghoul glared at the other man. He rolled his eyes as he pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his coat pocket. He put one in his mouth and lit it. He took a deep drag before answering.

“It doesn't mean you have to basically fuck her on the floor in front of everyone.”

The mask-maker threw his arms in the air and turned away. He hadn't realized Kaneki would get this jealous over a hunting style. He spun around suddenly and stalked towards the other ghoul. He placed a hand on the half-ghoul's shoulder.

“Ken, I didn't...,” he trailed off as fists gripped his sweater, whirled him around and slammed him against the wall. He held his hands up and regarded the other with wide eyes. The other's single kakugan was blazing. He didn't know if it was in anger or some other pent up emotion. He flinched once again when the young man crushed the wall with his fist.

“Do I need to teach you who you belong to?” the half-ghoul asked, voice dangerously low. Before the mask-maker could reply the young man jerked his head down and claimed his lips roughly. He felt fingers on the back of his head, threading through his hair. Moments later his hair was yanked down, the white-haired ghoul plunging his tongue further into the other's mouth. He moaned into the smaller man's mouth and his eyes fluttered shut.

“You're an asshole, you know that? You're allowed to be possessive but I'm not?” Kaneki snarled as he unbuttoned the other man's pants.

“I was trying to get us something to eat,” the taller ghoul explained through clenched teeth.

“You don't have to be a fucking whore. Lift your leg or I'm ripping your pants off you.” The mask-maker rolled his eyes and complied. These were his favorite pants so he didn't want them destroyed. The young man yanked the other's pants down, pulling one leg free from the garment. He grabbed the raven-haired man's member roughly. He pressed his forehead against the taller man's and sighed shakily.

“This is mine,” he declared. He lifted his eyes, challenging the other man. The older ghoul's eyes were closed, breathing ragged. The half-ghoul unbuttoned his jeans with his free hand and pulled them down slightly, freeing his hard cock. He dug into the other's sweater pocket, pulling out the small tube he always carried with him. He thrust it in the taller man's face.

“Open it,” he commanded. The other ghoul glared at him as he uncapped the tube. The young man held his hand out. The mask-maker squeezed the clear liquid into the other's hand. He watched as the half-ghoul slathered his cock with the lubricant. When he was done, he dug his hands into the inked ghoul's backside and lifted him roughly. 

“You better wrap your legs around me or I'm going to hurt you.”

“I'm not even ready,” Uta grumbled.

“Too fucking bad for you,” Kaneki replied as he slammed himself into the man's body. The raven-haired ghoul gasped sharply at the pain that coursed through him. His lover had never manhandled him like this. He didn't like the circumstances that led to this, but the young man's directness and control set him ablaze. He lifted his legs, clasping his feet behind the other's back. The half-ghoul set a fierce, fast rhythm. The older man felt like he was being ripped apart. It took him a while to adjust, but eventually it felt amazing. He squirmed against the other man's cock, trying to increase the friction.

“This is mine too, isn't it?” The mask-maker nodded fervently. He was being smashed against the wall. He could feel the abrasiveness of the bricks chafing his back. He wouldn't change it for anything. He felt as the younger ghoul grabbed his dick again, roughly pumping it. The taller man closed his eyes and tilted his head back. He could feel himself getting close to coming. He opened his mouth, moaning with each thrust.

“Ken, I'm going to come,” he groaned.

“You better not. You aren't allowed until I tell you.” 

The mask-maker whined, trying to suppress his orgasm. He lowered his head against the young man's shoulder and tried to steady his breathing. The half-ghoul was fucking him for all he was worth, taking the raven-haired man to new heights. He was trying so hard not to fly apart. It was proving to be extremely difficult.

“Kaneki...,” he keened loudly.

“Moan for me, you filthy slut. Just remember, you're my slut.”

“I...fucking...hate...you,” Uta panted between thrusts.

“Whatever. This is your fault, asshole,” the white-haired ghoul growled.

“It was dinner, fucker.”

“You need to change your methods,” the young man said as he slammed into the other's body violently. The mask-maker dug his fingers into the half-ghoul's shoulders.

“So, you want to come?” Kaneki sneered. The older ghoul gasped and nodded. 

“Promise not to be a whore anymore?” He nodded once again. 

“You better come right now. You better milk me real good, drain every last drop from me, take it inside you.”

The raven-haired man yelled, coming hard. He spilled over between them, covering them both with the milky white liquid. He watched as his lover scrunched his eyes and grunted, plunging one final time into his body as the young man came. The half-ghoul rested his head against the other's chest, breathing ragged. Minutes had passed when the white-haired ghoul raised his head, licking the fluid off his lover's chest.

“I'm the only one that gets to taste this from now on,” he declared. He untangled the legs wrapped around his body and shoved them towards the ground. The mask-maker leaned against the wall, trying to stabilize himself on shaky legs. He bent over and pulled his pants back up.

“Well, I'd hate to see what rough sex looks like.”

The two ghouls whipped their heads towards the new voice. Renji was leaning against the door. He was regarding both men with a smirk on his face.

“I wanted to make sure you two were ok, but it looks like you worked things out. I also wanted to tell you that your meal du jour left about ten minutes ago.”

Uta crossed his arms and glared at the younger ghoul. 

“Way to go, dickhead.” 

The white-haired ghoul turned, smiled wickedly at the mask-maker and buried his fist in the older man's abdomen. The raven-haired ghoul dropped to his knees. He watched as the young man walked away from him.

“I'm going home. Make sure you bring something to eat,” Kaneki said as he left.


End file.
